Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly the Yellow Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Antitoons - Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) (from Thomas and Friends) *Moskito - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *Livingstones - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hunters - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Dark Rayman - Evil Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Sax - Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) *Mr. Stone - Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) (with his goblins as an extra) *Space Mama - Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) (with Flotsam and Jetsam, who are the two pirates) *Mr. Skops - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan and Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) (with Mr. Smee and Tick Tock as extras) *and more Transcript *Narrator: Julian Bernardino Pictures Presents... *(a magic hat appears, and coming out from it, is Edward, the Blue Engine, who carries a magic wand with him) *Edward: Hi folks! You want to know what's going on? Let me tell you the story of Thomas! *(The Island of Sodor is seen) *Edward: In Thomas's world, nature and people live together in peace. *(everyone is sunbathing in the sun) *Edward: The Great Protoon provides and maintains the Harmony and Balance in the world. *Narrator: The Story of a legendary hero... *Edward: Sorry, folks. This apparently can't last. *Narrator: ...who is the main hero of his first game... *Edward: One fateful day, an Evil Master Diesel 10 stole the Great Protoon and defeated Thomas's mother, Molly, who was unable to protect it. *(Diesel 10 steals the Great Protoon and the Coaches, takes out, and activates his red lightsaber, and while Molly takes out and activates her orange lightsaber, they begin a furious battle. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Diesel 10's lightsaber knocks Molly's lightsaber out of her hand, causing it to deactivate with Diesel 10's lightsaber deactivating) *Narrator: ...is Thomas the Tank Engine. *Edward: The Coaches, who usually gravitated around it, lost their natrual sability, and were scattered all over the world. *Thomas: No. No. *Narrator: Now it's up to one brave little tank engine to free all of the Coaches and get the Great Protoon back from his Grandfather, Diesel 10, the Mysterious Kidnapper. *Thomas: (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) Yeah! *Narrator: Can he save the world? Find out in Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Gaming Platform Near You. Four Preview Clips Now Playing. Check Local Listings. (Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) Poster is seen) Category:Julian Bernardino